The Toddler Conudrum
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: Awhile back I had asked for suggestions to write a story. Jislane gave me this one. I hope I did it justice. LONG- one shot. Sheldon wishes to become the second youngest person to win the Nobel Prize but something happens. Please read and review.


So I want to thank Jislane for this idea. I loved all your suggestions but this one got to me.

It was Saturday so like always Sheldon awoke at exactly 6:15, except this Saturday was different he didn't immediately rise from his bed. He sat in his thoughts, today was not just an ordinary Saturday it was his birthday, his thirty fourth birthday.

He was thirty four and no closer to his ultimate goal of being a Nobel Prize Laureate. His hope of being the youngest from the United States passed already. He didn't want to be eighty eight years old when he finally won. He wanted to be in the prime of his life which is right now. He needed to find a way to stay younger.

Finally he rose and walked over to his white board. He looked at it hard and began to write equations out.

Leonard had woken up at 6:30 expecting seeing Sheldon watching Dr. Who, but he entered an empty living room. Nervous that Sheldon maybe sick he had to check on him, in case he needed to escape. Leonard slowly made his way Sheldon's door "please don't be sick, I don't want to take care of you" he whispered to himself. He carefully knocked and opened the door. "Sheldon buddy? Are you alright?"

Leonard saw a very serious Sheldon standing at his white board. "Yes Leonard I am alright, as I am not sick, however I am trying to figure something out and need the utmost concentration."

"What are you trying to figure out?" Leonard reviewed his friends work. "Are you trying to create a way to stop yourself from aging?"

"Very good Leonard; now please leave I must figure this out." Sheldon said sternly.

"Why? This doesn't make any sense?" Leonard pushed his glasses up and looked over at his crazy best friend.

"Do you know what today is?" Sheldon asked as he turned to look at Leonard.

"It's Saturday" Leonard looked confused. "Not the day but the date Leonard. It is my birthday I am thirty four years old today. I am nowhere near being a Nobel Prize Laureate, my goal of being the youngest in the United States past three years ago; as you know that Carl David Anderson was thirty one when he won in 1936. My only next choice is to be the second youngest at 34 which means I need to win it this year" Sheldon explained as if it were obvious.

"You don't actually believe that you can invent something from stopping you from aging so you will be the second youngest winner? What about Donald Arthur Glaser who also won when he was 34 you will be tied with him?" Leonard said, he knew that it was pointless to try and argue with Sheldon but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"I have thought of that and since his birthday is before mine I will still be the second youngest. Now please I must finish this. I then need to solve string theory, good day." Sheldon turned again and worked on his equations again.

Leonard didn't have to be told again to leave, he figured it will be a nice break and he could spend time with Penny. He would have to ask her if she felt if they should do anything for Sheldon's birthday. However Sheldon didn't care for parties which is why he had forgotten it was his birthday. Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was only 7:00 and Penny wouldn't be up for at least two hours. He had texted Raj and asked if he wanted to go get some breakfast.

Raj quickly responded "yes."

Leonard knocked on Sheldon's door "hey Sheldon I'm going to breakfast with Raj; do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No thank you Leonard" Sheldon called through the door. "All right see you later."

Sheldon heard the door shut.

He kept writing until "eureka!" He looked over his work "I can't believe I did it! I mean I can because I am Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, but wow go me!" He stared for another minute then said "now I must build this."

He grabbed his authentic Mr. Freeze ray gun it was the only thing that fit his needs. He opened up the barrel and he moved things added things finally it was complete. It took him three hours to build, not including the hour and half it took for him to figure out the science behind it.

Sheldon set it up "this will have me aging at a slower rate, it will take me five years to age only a year. Yes this perfect." He looked at the time "I'll shower first and then I will slow my age." He didn't notice that he had he left it on.

A naked Sheldon entered his room and begun to gather his clothes. The ray was next to his dresser; he tried to side step the ray but he knocked it over "Oh dear Lord!" There was a flash of blue light that shot right at Sheldon. Everything was silent for a moment; then a child's cry was heard.

XXXXXXX

Penny woke around eleven. Now a days this was rare but she had worked the late shift last night and didn't get home until 12:30 and then she stayed up and cleaned her apartment during her second wind. She went crazy cleaning; she did four loads of laundry, cleaned the bathroom, her kitchen, dusted, windows everything. Sheldon would've been proud. It wasn't that she liked living in a pig sty she just really didn't like cleaning. She finally passed out at 3:30.

She decided to shower before heading over to check on Sheldon, Leonard had texted her reminding her it was Sheldon's birthday and he was upset about it and wanted to be left alone. Leonard also stated that after he had breakfast with Raj that they were going to hang out at Rajs and play video games. She rolled her eyes as she read the texts, it's not like they were dating anymore he didn't have to tell her every little detail that he was doing.

Penny wrapped herself in a towel as she exited the shower, which is when she heard a noise. She exited the bathroom and grabbed her bathrobe. She heard it again, this time it was much clearer, it was definitely a baby's cry. She listened again no she thought not a baby but a toddler. Where was it coming from there were no babies in the building.

Penny quickly slipped into her bathrobe tying it tight as she hurried to the door. The sound was coming from the guy's apartment. "What the Frak?" She knocked on the door "Sheldon?"

No answer. She didn't know what was going on but she couldn't let that child scream anymore, besides where was Sheldon? She grabbed her emergency key and let herself into the apartment. "Sheldon" she called again no answer. The crying was coming from Sheldon's room. She opened his door "are you alright Sheldon...Oh my God!" Sitting on the floor was a naked four year old crying. She rushed over to the child "what happened? Who are you? What is your name?" She gently put the towel around him and wiped his tears.

The child sniffled "I fell and I hit my head and it really hurt. I'm Sheldon Cooper." Toddler Sheldon tried to control his tears but someone were still sneaking out.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny gasped. "Oh my god what do I do?" She looked at young Sheldon and her heart was breaking, he looked so cold and sad. She smiled "let's get you dressed, but into what?" All she could do was put on his own underwear and tape it. Then she put on one of his flash shirts and tied it so it wouldn't drag.

"What's your name?" Sheldon squeaked.

"I'm Penny" she smiled as she finished getting him dressed.

Realizing she couldn't stay in her bathrobe this whole time borrowed a pair of his boxers and one of his many t-shirts "turn around Sheldon so I can get dressed." She grabbed an elastic off his bureau and threw up her hair. "All set you can look again."

"I think it is time to call in backup" she said in a funny voice to Sheldon; who giggled. Penny liked this Sheldon he showed emotion and he was such a cutie.

Penny picked up Sheldon and carried him into the living room. She placed him on his spot and turned on the TV. She had to pause for amount what would she turn on? She figured Star Trek wasn't appropriate for a four year old. She shrugged and turned on PBS hoping for the best. Reaching for the phone she called Leonard.

She didn't wait for a hello "you need to come home right now! Sheldon did something, I'm not sure how I haven't freaked out yet, but get everyone over here now!"

"What happened? Did you mention his birthday? I told you that he was extra sensitive about it" Leonard questioned.

"No I didn't even get the chance please just hurry home. If I told you what happened you wouldn't believe me. I have to go Sheldon needs me."

"We'll be home in twenty minutes" Leonard hung up the phone. He looked up at Raj "we need to go to my place something happened to Sheldon."

"Is he sick because if he is sick I think I want to stay here" Raj said.

Leonard was waiting for him at the door "Penny said he wasn't and she sounded really stressed. Besides she asked for all of us; let's go."

"I'm coming" Raj huffed. "I'll call Howard and you can call Amy from the car" Raj closed the door.

"Sounds good" Leonard said.

XXXXXX

Penny sat staring at Sheldon, when was everyone going to get there. Did Sheldon remember that he was an adult or was he really a child?

"Please stop staring at me Penny" Sheldon squeaked.

"Sorry Sheldon; I am just thinking. Are you hungry?" Penny patted his shoulder.

"Actually I am a bit famished I haven't eaten yet today" young Sheldon said.

"Ok what would you like me to make you sweetie? Waffles, French toast, pancakes, eggs?" Penny inquired she was ready to make anything.

"Today is Saturday I always have cereal on Saturday. Do you have any Rice Krispies? I love when they snap crackle and pop" Sheldon smiled at Penny.

"I believe so let me check ok sweetie." She went over to the kitchen and searched Sheldon's cereal, please have it she thought. Behind the fiber one was the big blue box "found it! Why don't you come over here and you can eat at the island."

"Ok" Sheldon said as he climbed down. "Please make sure you add the right amount of milk to cereal. I don't want to have my cereal swimming in milk, but I also don't want to have all the milk gone before I even get to finish my breakfast." Sheldon was having trouble climbing up the chair "Penny please help."

"Oh I'm sorry Sheldon I forgot that it was too high for you. Please be careful up here no playing I don't want you to get hurt." Penny rubbed his head and went back to getting his cereal. After she knew he was settled into eating she thought of no better time to ask him some questions. She wanted to have some information for when everyone got here.

"Hey Sheldon do you remember what happened this morning? How did you fall?"

Sheldon thought for a moment trying to remember everything. After a moment he answered "Not really I…" he paused again to think some more. "No I sadly don't remember which is strange since I usually remember everything."

Penny thought of another question to see if this Sheldon was really a toddler and had no memory of his entire life or if he was still adult Sheldon stuck in a toddler's body. "Sheldon do you want me to call your mommy?"

Young Sheldon shook his head "that will not be necessary." Penny stifled a giggle having old Sheldon talk like this drove her nuts but hearing it out of a three year old was so damn cute. "Why won't that be necessary?"

"Penny, Penny, Penny…" he looked down as if it was an easy answer, this had Penny fighting whether to laugh or to cry over how cute it was. "The reason is because I have you. There is no need to get my mommy here. Can you tell me exactly where is here?"

"Aw sweetie that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. May I hug you?" He nodded yes, this was amazing Penny thought as she embraced Sheldon. "Are you done eating? I'll take the bowl for you."

"Yes please but you haven't told me where we are."

Penny scooped him off the chair and brought him back to the couch "where do you think we are?"

Sheldon looked around studying everything. "In a scientist apartment I can tell by the décor. Dr. Proton has stuff similar to this. Do you live here?"

"No I don't live here, but you are right my two scientist friends do live here. You remember Dr. Proton?"

Sheldon nodded "of course I know who Dr. Proton is I want to be just like him, except not on television nor working with chemistry. Can you turn on his show?"

"Sorry sweetie he isn't on today but maybe we can find something else that you like." Penny had really hoped that he would remember that he is an adult but nope. She turned back on the TV "let's see… would you rather want to watch Curious George or Thomas the Train?"

"I love trains. Thomas please." It was the first time that Penny had heard Sheldon say please and really mean it. She liked it. "Sure thing sugar pop" she snuggled up close and he climbed right into her nook and they watched Thomas together.

XXXXXXX

The gang had said that they would be there in twenty minutes but it had been over a half hour by the time they had arrived. Amy came in frantic "what has happened to Sheldon is he alright" she was yelling rather loud.

"Please be quiet" Penny harshly whispered. Young Sheldon had fallen asleep on Penny's chest.

"Penny what is going on?" Leonard squinted at the scene. "I'll explain in a minute I wanted to wait for you guys before I moved him. Leonard I'm putting him in your bed because we will be in and out of his. Be back in a moment."

Penny carefully got up and carried Sheldon into Leonard's room. She laid down with him for a moment to make sure he was still asleep.

Penny quietly rose and shut the door behind her. She entered the living room to a look of bewilderment on everyone's faces. "Before everyone starts with the questions this is what I know. That little boy in there is Sheldon, he somehow made himself a four year old. I heard him crying after I got out of my shower. I ran over here quickly as you do when you hear a baby cry, which is why I am wearing his clothes. I am not sure whether he remembers being an adult or if he thinks that this is the 1980's, some of the things he says and does make me think that deep down he knows that he is an adult but he at this moment doesn't remember anything."

No one said anything they let it sink in for a second then Leonard said "well since today is his birthday he was upset about getting older and wanted to create something to slow his aging process. Something obviously malfunctioned."

"Let's go into the forbidden territory and take a look around" Howard said teasingly, but with all seriousness at the same time.

"Amy didn't you know that it was Sheldon's birthday how come you didn't plan anything?" Bernadette asked as the guys went into Sheldon's room.

"Of course I knew it was his birthday, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I forgot that sort of thing? The reason I didn't plan anything is because he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday, so we were going to have dinner tonight before he went and did his laundry. Oh my poor Sheldon has he been crying because he hasn't been near me?" Amy asked Penny.

"Actually no he was crying when I found him in his room but that was because he had fallen and hurt himself. Once I got him dressed and fed he and I had a grand old time." Penny left to see what the guys had found in Sheldon's room.

"What is Penny's problem?" Amy asked. Bernadette shrugged "I think she was scared, we know how she isn't really a kid person. She just wants to make sure we can fix the problem."

XXX

Penny checked on Sheldon who was still asleep, then went to talk to the guys "what did you find?"

Leonard showed her the white board "he did it he found a way to slow his aging and then he used his Mr. Freeze ray gun to execute it. Something must have happened and made him into a child."

Penny not sure of what of the science behind it but understood the concept. "Can you guys fix it?"

Howard looked it over and then at Leonard who nodded then said "yes we believe we can. It isn't a guarantee though."

Penny nodded in understanding. She felt sorry for Sheldon what if he had to be a child again what would happen.

"I just wish he remembered that he was an adult. In the meantime what are we going to do?" Raj asked.

"Let's go back into the living room and talk it over with Amy and Bernadette" Leonard said. Just then a soft cry came from Leonards' room.

"Sheldon must be awake. I'll get him" Penny said. She turned into Leonard's room to find Sheldon sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Hey sweetie did you have a nice nap?"

Sheldon stopped rubbing his eyes "of course Penny, but what am I doing in Leonards' room?" Penny had to thoughts going through her mind one being to not laugh because of the way he was talking in his little boy body, and the other he was remembering something.

"Sheldon? What do you remember?" She asked as she sat next to him. He looked at her like he wanted to say something but the moment had passed he was once again a four year old. "We were watching TV and then I woke up here. Why do you ask?"

She smiled at him "no reason. I have some friends here wanna come out to the living room with me?"

"Penny it is would you like to come and join me not wanna, I'm only four and I know that." Penny furrowed her brow how did Mrs. Cooper deal with him? "Ok Sheldon would you like to join me in the living room?"

"Sure only if I can watch Thomas the Tank Engine."

"That can be arranged come on sweetie." Penny held out her arms for him to jump into which he did. Something about this just felt right.

The two entered the living room to everyone talking. They stopped once the saw Sheldon and Penny. Penny went over to Sheldons spot and sat down; Sheldon turned himself around so he could see the TV. Once Penny found Thomas and Sheldon was settled she enquired on what was being discussed.

"Well" Leonard began "we are going to start on fixing the ray gun right way. Like I told you in the bedroom it is not a guarantee that it will work. This might even fade off in a day or two. In the mean time we need to take care of Sheldon."

Penny nodded "so we need to get him clothes in case he is like this for a while we can't keep taping his clothes. Target is down the street why don't Amy, Bernadette and myself head over there to pick him up some clothes and you guys start on trying to fix that thing. "

Everyone nodded in agreement to whatever there beta of their group said, their alpha was now a toddler. Everyone knew that Penny and Sheldon controlled whatever they did. Penny looked at Sheldon then to the guys "oh and since none of us have a booster seat Sheldon has to stay here with you guys can you handle that?"

Raj smiled and assured her that they could definitely handle it, if they could handle adult Sheldon they will be able to handle toddler Sheldon. Penny could only take them at their word and they had never let her down before so she trusted them.

Penny lifted Sheldon off her lap "Sheldon hun, I am going out to run a few errands. I'll be back as quick as I can. You're going to stay here with my friends Leonard, Raj and Howard be good for them." She gave him a stern look "they will tell me if you haven't been." Turning to the guys, "we should be back in time but if he gets hungry give him something to snack on; when I get back I will make his dinner I just have to stop at the store for it."

Penny ran across the get actually dressed and grab her purse. She was back in 5 minutes "are you girls ready?" Amy and Bernadette nodded and rose. Bernie gave Howard and kiss and Amy went to give one to Sheldon who blocked her from coming any closer. Penny hid her smile not sure why it made her happy that Sheldon rejected Amy when he was an adult she practically bullied him to get closer to her. "Bye Sheldon I'll be back soon."

The drive was a quick one since Target was less than a mile up the road. The girls entered and headed straight for toddler boys. Penny saw that they had super hero underwear and she knew that she had to get these for him. Amy paused for a moment "I was just thinking, this might be the prime opportunity to get Sheldon away from all those silly superheroes and comics he can be a normal person. With him still being so young we can condition him to the perfect human being."

Bernadette not sure of to say didn't say anything. Penny however did "those silly superheroes and comic books are what makes Sheldon unique. We can't just take those things away because you don't like them. He isn't a robot as much as we joke he is, he has feelings and sometimes he has hard times but those comics help him through it. We can't make this about ourselves Sheldon is trapped as a four year old, he has memories of being an adult I just know it but it goes as quickly as it comes. If you are not going to support the actual Sheldon when he actually needs you then it might be best if you just leave." She had nothing left to say so she walked away to grab some shirts.

Amy looked at Bernadette to see if she felt the same way. "Bernadette you agree with me right?"

Bernadette shuffled her feet she hated being stuck in the middle "I can see both of your sides, but Sheldon is Sheldon and with him being four he already likes what he likes so there is no point to change it."

"I can't believe this. I have the opportunity to have the perfect boyfriend and you guys don't want me to be happy." Amy started to walk away. "It isn't that we don't want you to be happy but we do need to think of Sheldon also" Bernadette tried to explain. Amy huffed "I would leave if we didn't drive together." She walked away following Penny. Bernadette only shook her head.

Penny had a cart full of comic book character t-shirts and jeans, along with pajamas. She noticed that the girls had joined her. She turned to Amy "I will only apologize for oh loud I yelled not what I said. Sheldon is a scared little boy not an experiment for you to do."

Amy didn't say anything only nodded, she felt ashamed; but not quite sorry for hoping it could happen.

Penny looked at the cart then back at the girls "I think we have enough clothes but I need to run over to the grocery side so I can make him dinner."

XXXXX

The girls enter the apartment the living room empty "Howie?" Bernadette called out.

"We're in Sheldon's room" Howard yelled back. "We'll be right in".

Penny put the bags down and headed to the kitchen. "Amy can you take out all the clothes and put them in the laundry basket we need to wash them tonight so he can wear them to bed."

"Ok. What are you making for dinner?" Amy asked.

"His favorite meal; pasta with little hot dogs cut up in it."

The guys followed by Sheldon came into the living room. "How is it going?" Bernadette asked.

"It's coming along, not entirely sure how he even got the damn thing to work; but yea it is coming" Howard said as he sat next to Bernadette. "Howie watch your language" Bernadette scolded. He waved his hand as an apology.

Penny was in the kitchen adding the pasta and hot dogs to the boiling water while stirring the sauce "how much longer do you think will it be to finish fixing it?"

Leonard shrugged "it's hard to say we could get it tomorrow or not till next week. We should come up with some sort of schedule so someone is always here to watch Sheldon."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Amy grabbed a notebook from Sheldons desk. "Ok what is everyone's schedule? If we have certain hours free or able to be flexible that will help form a schedule."

"Well I am not working on anything right now so I can watch him almost all day" Raj offered. Leonard said he was free until he had to leave for work at 8:00 since he was working on a new experiment. Amy and Bernadette said something similar. Howard said "he could come to my lab with me."

Penny raised her eyebrows at Howard as if to say are you serious "he can't go to the lab with you it isn't safe!" Dinner was all done and she was making up a plate for Sheldon as she talked "my schedule is flexible I have the next two days off; which I was mad about at first but it seems to have worked out. Hopefully we can get him back to normal by then." Placing the plate on the counter she called Sheldon over "Sheldon dinner it's your favorite!"

"Oh boy real eye-talian thanks Penny." Sheldon began to scarf down the food. "Slow down no one is going to steal it off your plate." Penny leaned herself across the island as if she was going to tell Sheldon a secret "I have a question how would you like to help me with laundry after we are done with dinner?" When his face lit up in a smile so didn't Pennys, this didn't go unnoticed by the rest. They were shocked at how much Penny took to being a mother figure really since she had never shown or said to have any interest in such things.

Bernadette whispered to Howard "she really loves him doesn't she?" Howard nodded "it seems that she does, why we don't get out of here? I want to take my best girl for dinner" he smiled. "Oh Howie you're so sweet." Bernadette and Howard stood up "we're going to go. I'll be back in the morning to help with the machine, see you guys later." They left leaving Raj, Amy, and Leonard to watch Penny and Sheldon together. "What are you guys going to eat? There is plenty of pasta and sauce or are you going to order in?" Penny asked.

"I have to go home and feed Cinnamon-my neighbor had taken her out for me; but my poor baby needs her yummy yums so I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Raj waved as he left.

Leonard looked at Amy "what would you like we can order in or have pasta." He realized after he said the words Amy would probably would think he was flirting with her but who cares at this moment. As he suspected Amy got a small smile at being actually asked what she wanted rather then what her boyfriend wanted. "While this maybe Sheldon's favorite meal it isn't mine, if it wouldn't be too much trouble we could order in. I don't really have a preference on what we order."

"Sounds good to me. I don't care either on what we get." Leonard sat and thought for a moment "you know what I wanted to try is that restaurant over on E. Union St Kal's Mediterranean Bistro. It's a mix of American, European and Middle Eastern cuisine. Would you care to join me? If it is alright with Penny that we leave her here with Sheldon."

"What do you say bestie? Are you fine being here by yourself?" Amy asked. Penny had stopped listening to their conversation a while ago, she was so wrapped up in Sheldon and making slurping sounds to make him laugh that she didn't quite register what Amy had asked her. "Huh what?"

"Do you mind if Leonard and I go out to dinner while we leave you here alone?" Amy repeated.

"Oh, of course not. We're almost done with dinner and then we are going to do our laundry then get ready for bed. Right Sheldon?" Penny smirked at him, who had a big grin on his face "Yes, I love helping with laundry!"

Leonard pushed his glasses back in place "ok then. I will have my cellphone with me in case you need me-us to come back here."

"Have fun" Penny called after them as they shut the door. She took Sheldon's plate once he was done eating and looked at him very serious. So serious it made Sheldon sit up even straighter then he already was. "Listen carefully to your mission young officer" Penny said in her most star trek type voice. "Your mission is to go into the bathroom and wash your hands and face then come back here so we can go downstairs to wash your new clothes." Sheldon giggled loving that he had his very own mission "yes sir, I mean ma'am, I mean Penny." Penny laughed and fell out of character "hurry and go I'll be waiting for you right here."

Fifteen minutes later the surrogate mother and her child were in the laundry room filling the washing machine. Sheldon was sitting on the machine next to the one they were using with the clothes basket next to him. "Ok Sheldon pour the soap in, perfect!"

"Of course it is perfect Penny I did it" Sheldon said. Penny frowned how could someone so cute be also a pain, she figured her mother had asked that same question when she was younger. "Sheldon now we all know that you are super smart but no need to say things like that. Now hand me your clothes so you will be able to have pajamas tonight."

"Sorry Penny" Sheldon said as he put in the clothes. Penny didn't say anything just smiled and ruffled his hair. Once the washing machine was loaded Penny asked what Sheldon wanted to do while they waited for the time to switch the clothes. Penny was very surprised at herself; she never once thought about being a mother, she was afraid she would be a complete failure at it; but here she was with this little boy and she was having a blast. She would never admit it to anyone but she will be sad when he becomes a grown up again and she will no longer be needed in this way. "Do you want to play a game Sheldon?"

"What kind of game?" he asked looking right into her eyes. His eyes filled with love and admiration which made her melt a little bit. "How about 20 questions. We have to think of a person, place, or thing. It has to be something the other person is sure to know. Then the other person who doesn't know what it is has to ask 20 questions to figure out what the other person is thinking. Sound fun?"

"Yes. I want to go first." He formed his thinking face which made Penny laugh, but she stifled when he glared at her. "I have something" he finally said.

"Ok. Is it a person?" Penny asked

"Nope" a smirk formed on his face. "Is it a place?"

"No. Well, No."

"Then it is a thing. Ok is this thing a real thing?"

"Yes." Penny thought "do we use this thing?"

"Yes. I mean no. Well Penny we do and we don't." This continued for a while.

Penny sighed she was on her last question "ok, so it is real, we don't use it, but we do. You can't see it but you know it's there. It has to do with science. Is it gravity?"

Sheldon smack his hand to his forehead "no, it was the water cycle. Geesh Penny that was almost too easy." Penny crinkled her face "yea right too easy. But look our laundry is done. Ready to go upstairs and into bed?"

Sheldon slightly nodded. The two entered apartment 4A "ok Sheldon lets go into your room and get you ready for bed. Which pjs do you want to wear?"

"The batman ones please." Penny was always impressed when little Sheldon used proper manners because big Sheldon sure as hell didn't. "You got it!"

Penny got him changed and ready for bed. She read him Physics: Why Matter matters a children's book about physics; which she downloaded onto his IPad. Afterwards she tucked him in and gave him a kiss. "Good night Sheldon." She began to turn off his light on his nightstand.

"Penny sing soft kitty to me."

"That song is for when you are sick" Penny pointed out. "I know but I don't feel like myself please."

"Ok." She didn't mind singing it, in fact she loved it when he asked her. She brushed his soft brown hair off of his face and began to sing. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

"Penny?" His small voice asked. "Yes Sheldon?"

"Do you think you can sleep with me? On top of the covers of course because no need to share unnecessary germs." Penny giggled "sure sweetie I just need to change and grab an extra blanket. She went into Leonard's room grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt quickly changed. She then went into the living room and grabbed the spare blanket out of the closet. She climbed next to Sheldon on his bed "goodnight Sheldon." Before she shut her eyes she looked at the clock it 9:30. This was the earliest she had gone to bed since she had the flu three years ago.

"YES!" shouted Howard. Leonard, he and Raj had been working non-stop on fixing the time gun for the past two days. Penny rushed in, quickly followed by Bernadette and Amy. "Did you "get it fixed?" asked Penny.

"I believe we did" Leonard said. "Everything seems to be working we just need to try it out."

"On what?" Bernadette asked. "You can't use it on Sheldon until you know for sure" Penny said. For the past two days Penny and Sheldon had become inseparable. Penny had always been protective of Sheldon but now even more so. It made Amy a little jealous but how could she be mad at Penny, she was just looking after Sheldon. It wasn't Pennys fault that little Sheldon took a liking to her rather than Amy.

Raj thought "how about we try it out on an apple. Like they did in Honey I Shrunk the Kids, you know to make sure that it doesn't blow it up."

After a moment of shock at the thought, the group agreed that it was a good idea. The guys carried the machine out into the living room and placed an apple on the table.

"OK, everyone stand back" Leonard said. Bernadette grabbed Howards hand, Penny held Sheldon in her arms. He had been sitting in his spot watching Thomas. "What is happening Penny?" Sheldon asked. In the past two days he showed signs that he remembered his former life but other times he didn't.

"The boys have a machine that should make you feel better, more like yourself. We are just seeing if it works." She didn't know how to tell him that he was really an adult trapped in little boy's body when he didn't remember. "Oh."

Everyone waited with bated breath as Leonard pressed the button. A flash of blue light filled the room when that faded they saw a moldy apple in place of the fresh one that was placed there only a moment before. Everyone but Penny cheered. "Oh my God it actually works!" Leonard beamed. "It did everything perfectly, it didn't blow up the apple but it actually aged it just like we want." Amy pointed out. Penny smiled but didn't say anything, she realized that Sheldon needing her was over. He would go back to his old self and she wouldn't have a child to look after. She should be glad but she was actually very sad.

She shook her thoughts and smiled "you guys are the best." She kissed each of them on the cheek. "So I guess it is now or never. I'll go get Sheldon ready, I don't think he would like it if he was naked in front of everyone." She took Sheldon to his room. Bernadette whispered to Howie "she is really going to miss this. Who knew she would be such a good mom." Howard nodded "I agree. I also think that it has to do with taking care of Sheldon himself."

Penny set Sheldon down on his bed. "Ok Sheldon I am going to honest with you. You are actually a 34 year old man. You somehow made yourself into a little boy. That machine out there is going to make you back to your normal self. I just want to tell you that I loved taking care of you. You made me feel things that I didn't know I could feel." She could feel herself getting teary eyed "so on that note let's get you changed so you don't end up nude in front of everyone." Penny changed him into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She was well aware that it wasn't Sheldon approved but this was the best they were going to get and not have it completely fall off him. Sheldon looked at Penny and asked for a hug "I love you Penny, I don't want to leave you."

Penny broke down "I love you too, but you have to. You can't stay like this forever. Come on everyone is waiting for us." Wiping her tears she led Sheldon into the living room. "Is everything ready?" She asked Leonard.

"Yes, he'll just sit on the table and we will go from there." Leonard placed Sheldon on the table, Sheldon was shaking in fear, looking at Penny for comfort. "Everything is going to be fine Sheldon, Leonard knows what he is doing."

"Ok, here goes everything" Leonard hit the button and the room was once again filled with a flash of blue light. When the light faded they all could see adult Sheldon sitting in place of little Sheldon.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Leonard asked him. "Oh Sheldon you're back!" Amy cried she gave him a hug in spite of that not being part of their relationship agreement.

Sheldon's eyes bugged as he pushed Amy off of him. "To answer your question Leonard I am feeling surprising well, despite my ordeal. I do however wish to be left alone so I can shower and then eat dinner. It is Monday so Leonard please order the normal order." With that he left his bewildered friends in the living room. Each not sure how to handle what had happened. Sheldon was never one for showing let alone of speaking of his feelings; but to just walk away after you had turned into a toddler was unbelievable.

Penny wanted to get out of there "I'm going to go home, it has been a long weekend." She headed for the door but stopped when Leonard called to her. "Would you like me to order you dinner?" She shook her head "no thanks. I am just going to whip something up at my place." She was sure she had a lean cuisine left in the freezer. With that she left. Once back in her apartment she leaned against the door and sighed. "I'll miss little Sheldon."

XXXX

Sheldon stood under the shower letting the water pour over him. He was so confused, he had spent the last couple days as a four year old. He remembered that he couldn't remember being an adult. He remembered how everyone had tried to take care of him, especially Penny.

All these thoughts swirled in his head. Ones like a progeny. Being stuck as a child made him think of his own one day. He was always so positive that Amy was the best candidate due to her high IQ, but what he forgot was the nurturing part of being a mother. While he complained about his mother, and how he said he wished he had Beverly Hofstadter as a mother; he never really meant it. All he had to do was look at Leonard and realize that Beverly- and others like her, weren't really suited to raising a genius. He needed someone like his mother and that person was Penny.

He trusted her with his life. She was the best option for it. She had proven that she could take care of child. He recalled the book that she had read to him: Physics why matter matters. It made him smile at the extra thought that Penny had put in to make him happy. He realized that something's were easy for her since she knew what he liked as an adult, but he was positive that she would be able to do the same thing for their own child.

Another plus was that with her bronze his child would never be bullied for being too smart. He did however fear that the reverse would happen that the progeny would get his physical self and her brains, he shivered at the thought. To have the perfect child it was the risk he was going to have to take.

His thoughts were interrupted by Leonard knocking at the door. The door opened slightly "Hey Sheldon food is here."

Sheldon looked at his pruned fingers he had been in the shower for a very long time. "Thank you Leonard I will be right out."

XXX

5 minutes later Sheldon sat in his spot, Amy sat to his right, which led Sheldon to ask "is Penny not joining us this evening?"

"No. I think she was tired so she went home" Amy replied. After that dinner was uneventful. Sheldon didn't feel like talking and no one knew what to say to him. So they ate in silence, only to be broken when Raj, Howard and Bernadette said that they were going to go home.

Amy stared at Sheldon wanting him to talk about it. What had it been like, how did he feel. "Amy stop staring at me!"

"Sorry, it is just that why aren't you talking about your experience?"

Sheldon put his fork down "I don't have much to say on the matter. My plan of slowing my aging so I could be the second youngest person to win a Nobel Prize failed. I was a child, who couldn't remember anything of my former life. I am now back that is the end of it." He wasn't ready to share his real thoughts.

"Sheldon speaking of your failed attempt, what are you going to do with the machine?" Leonard inquired.

"The best thing to do is to take it apart and get rid of it so this doesn't happen again. Such a shame though, I guess in its failure it was a success just not what I wanted." Sheldon finished his food, brought his plate into the kitchen and excused himself. "I am going to go watch Netflix in bed. I will see you tomorrow."

"He is different" Amy said to Leonard. "No I just think that he is still getting resituated with being an adult again." Not that he is that much different from a child now that he is an adult again Leonard thought. "Don't worry about it Amy, everything will back to normal in a couple days."

"You're right Leonard I just need to let some more time to pass; but you know me I am very impatient." Leonard rolled his eyes at her ridiculous comment and just agreed "yup."

She checked her watch "well I best be off as well, I have to be back in the lab by 7:30 to check on the monkeys and their first night without watching the tonight show. It is a study on how TV affects the brain."

Leonard politely nodded "interesting. Well goodnight Amy." He walked her to the door, he paused closing his door and looked over at 4B. He saw how close Penny had gotten to Sheldon and how good of a mother she was. It gave him hope for their future. He closed the door and went into his room.

Sheldon had settled himself into bed and was watching 'Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking's'. While he found it interesting he couldn't get into it. Shutting the show off he tried to go to sleep, which also didn't happen. "That's it!" Sheldon got out of bed, grabbed his robe and left the apartment.

Knock, knock, knock "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock "Penny."

Penny opened the door "what can I do for you Sheldon?" Penny's eyes were puffy from crying, Sheldon noticed. "Is everything all right Penny?"

Knowing this isn't why he came over Penny just said yes. "Why are you here? Are you ok?" She let him in and he took his spot on her couch.

"I seem to be distressed. I believe that you can help me though."

She sat next to him "what is it sweetie?" She had been crying since she left the guys apartment. She had never realized how much taking care of young Sheldon had an impact on her. But she had to pull herself together she couldn't go on being sad, that wasn't the last time that she would have the opportunity to take care of a baby.

"Well as you know I had never wanted a progeny of my own until I met Amy Farrah Fowler. For the past four years my plan was to reproduce via insemination with Amy and we would have the smartest being ever. However since my ordeal and watching you take care of me, I realize that Amy is the wrong choice to reproduce with."

"What are you saying Sheldon?"

"I wish to make a progeny with you Penny. You are the best option. You are aesthetically pleasing to the eye, you are strong and nurturing. Much like my own mother, but better. I thought Amy was the better choice due to her high IQ, however that doesn't always make for geniuses. Just look at Leonard. I need to have the best host to make sure my progeny is great."

Penny's jaw had dropped midway through his speech. "You want to impregnate me so you will have a smart beautiful baby?" Penny jumped off the couch "are you for real right now?" she began pacing the floor.

"Yes very real" Sheldon said, his voice very calm.

"Sheldon I am not a science experiment. So how would it work? Do I get inseminated, we have coitus? Do we get married? What about Amy? What happens when the kid gets older are you going to take them away from me because I am not smart enough? How can even ask me to do this? Well you didn't ask me you just decided that I was the one."

"This is what I am doing now asking you. Yes you would get inseminated, no we won't get married I have no time for marriage. Amy will most likely still be in the picture. As for when the child is older we will see what the future holds for them."

"God Sheldon you are unbelievable!" Penny brushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't understand Penny, you took such good care of me when I was trapped as a four year old. Don't you want to be a mother?" Sheldon furrowed his brow.

"Of course I want to be a mother Sheldon! But I want to get married to a man I love and loves me and start a family. Not this science experiment."

"Don't we love each other? I do recall us saying those words to each other a year ago" Sheldon inquired.

"Not the kind of love between lovers. We're friends, even though it's rocky at the moment. This is something that I can't do. In fact please leave Sheldon I want to be alone." She went to the door and opened it.

Sheldon had nothing else to say except "goodnight Penny."

Penny wrapped her arms around herself as she leaned against the door. How could he ask her to do that? She loved taking care of him, and would do it again; but this was so cold and unfeeling. Not how you are supposed to bring a life into the world. She wasn't saying that she would marry or sleep with Sheldon but that is how you are supposed to do it. There is supposed to be love.

She made sure the door was locked and she went into her room. Slow tears trickled down her face as she fell asleep.

XXX

Sheldon laid his head on his pillow, what had gone wrong? He knew Penny was a stubborn one but he didn't know that she would be so against being able to raise one of the smartest men on the planet child. He was doing her an honor in choosing her! She had mentioned that she wanted romance, to be married. He had learned in the past 7 years that he needed to compromise a little. He despised it, but perhaps to get what he wanted he needed to give up a few things as well. With that thought in mind he shut off his light and fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Over the next couple of weeks it was super awkward between Sheldon and Penny. Every time he tried to talk to her she would say that she had an audition, or work, or school. Penny rarely joined them for dinner anymore. This surprised ever one since they had gotten so close when Sheldon was a little boy.

"What happened between you and Penny?" Amy asked Sheldon on their schedule date night.

"Nothing has happened between me and Penny" Sheldon said he looked down hoping Amy didn't catch his eye twitch.

"It just seems that you used to be so close and now after you got changed back into an adult she hasn't been around lately. Do you think it is because she wishes you were still a child so she could take care of you?"

Sheldon shrugged, he didn't wish to discuss Penny with Amy. How is your experiment going? Are the monkeys taking to not being able to watch late night TV?"

Amy smiled "oh things are going very well. They are getting used to it, in fact the test show that with them not watching TV that late, they wake up earlier and are able to do the obstacle course much better than they were in the beginning. "

"Wonderful" even though Sheldon couldn't care less about Amy's experiments. He looked back down at his food. Only looked up when Amy called his name "Sheldon?"

"Yes Amy?"

"I was wondering, you know after being a child for those few days, did it make you think about having children of your, our own?" Amy asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind but right now I am too focused on other things then to think of making a progeny with you." The other things are getting Penny to agree to be the mother of his offspring.

Amy looked sad "oh. Alright I guess we do have a lifetime together."

"Indeed" Sheldon said.

Amy dropped Sheldon off at his apartment, when he entered the lobby he saw Penny checking her mail. "Hello Penny."

Penny turned "Hi Sheldon."

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

Sheldon shuffled his feet "I realize that I should apologize to you. I can't force you to be the mother of my progeny. Even though it would be an honor" he side whispered.

"Thank you for apologizing" Penny said. This couldn't be the end of this Sheldon thought. "While I can't force you to do it, I would like to ask that you consider it. This isn't just to benefit me but to you as well. I would take care of you while you were pregnant and help raise the child. I just don't want to promise you marriage and love when I am unaware if I will ever reciprocate those wishes." They began climbing the stairs.

"Sheldon the thing that is stopping me isn't that I don't think you won't take care of me and the baby, it is like I said I can't do it without love. But I guess to be fair to you I will think it over." They reached the fourth floor.

"Is there a way for me to make you change your mind?" Penny shook her head "Sheldon I love you, I loved taking care of you as a child, I even wouldn't mind having a baby; but I can't just drop everything to raise a genius when there is no guarantee that they will be a genius. What if we go through with this and the baby gets my brains what then are you just going to leave us? These are the things that I think about, that I have to think about. Not everything in life is cut and dry Sheldon. I am honored that you thought of me, but I am not the right person." Penny kissed his cheek and entered her apartment.

Sheldon touched his cheek as he entered his apartment. He headed right to his white board and wrote down many symbols and equations before saying "but you are the right person."


End file.
